Presente Olvidado
by Feather Icefilter
Summary: Dos Días Despues De Que NACE Harry, Cosas Extrañas Comienzan una suceder , ¿ Fantasmas del Pasado o del Futuro ? ¿ Quiénes hijo realmente Hermione , Harry y Ron ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fecha:**_ 19/07/2010

_**Resumen:**___Dos días después de que Harry nace, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder, ¿fantasmas del pasado o del futuro? ¿Quiénes son realmente Hermione, Harry y Ron?

_**Disclaimer: **_No tengo nada de Harry Potter, de ningún libro. No hago esto por dinero, solo por diversión y ni mucho menos. Todo lo que saque del libro pertenece solo a Rowling (no a Warner ni a mí).

_**Spoilers: **_En este capítulo solo hay spoilers de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

_**Presente Olvidado**_

―**Capítulo Uno: **_**¿Ella es un fantasma?―**_

2 de Agosto de 1980

El sol apenas se estaba asomando por las ventanas de las casas de Godric's Hollow. Una casa situada en una calle que salía del pueblo era una de las inusuales, no porque quizá tuviera un jardín muy bien arreglado o por quizá tener una buena decoración interior; era todo lo contrario ya que en esa casa vivían una pareja de magos, una pareja que en sus tiempos en Hogwarts fueron los más populares y que hasta ahora seguían siendo unos grandes magos para su corta edad.

Los vecinos de aquella pareja habían encontrado a la pareja muy encantadores, aunque a veces pareciera que fueran el agua y el aceite. El hombre le encantaba hacer bromas y divertirse al máximo, en cambio la mujer parecía más tranquila y madura (siempre se la veía con un libro). Se podía decir que se complementaban muy bien entre sí, eran como el ying y el yang.

La pareja había recibido hace unos meses la buena noticia: iban a ser padres. Justamente hace dos hijos la mujer había dado luz a su hijo y ya hoy estaba de regreso a casa junto con su marido y su hijo.

Dentro de la casa todo parecía muy tranquilo, la mujer pelirroja: Lily Potter, seguía durmiendo en su cama, todavía recuperándose del parto. Estiro la mano y se tapo la cara con la almohada para taparse del sol que entraba por la ventana. Tras un rato tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño se dio por vencida, apartó la almohada de su cara y estiro la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama donde debería de estar su marido, pero no estaba. Lily parpadeo rápidamente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, mientras gruñía y maldecía a su marido por haber apartado la cortina se levanto de la cama y camino soñolienta hasta la cuna, pero allí no había nada.

Le entro el pánico, no sabía dónde estaba su bebé y lo quería allí con ella ¡ahora!

― ¡James! ―llamó Lily a su marido, caminando hasta la puerta. Se tuvo que recostar a la puerta, todavía no se había tomado la poción para disminuir el dolor del parto― ¿James, dónde estás?

Tras unos segundos de haber tomado aire reanudo la búsqueda de su bebé. Buscó en la habitación de invitados (que era propiedad de Sirius, el padrino de su bebé) y en la habitación que pronto sería de su bebé Harry, pero no encontró nada. Sabiendo que debía bajar a la primera planta, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y se cogió del pasamano. Pareció que había durado años en bajar las escaleras, pero cuando estuvo ya en el salón el corazón casi se le paralizó, todas las energías que había logrado obtener se vinieron abajo.

― ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ―el hombre de cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, que estaba sentado en el sofá con su hijo era el supuesto padrino de Harry, su bebé. Sirius casi dejó caer del susto a Harry, pero logro cogerlo y llevarlo hasta su pecho, con lo que Harry había dejado de reír― ¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! ¡Harry acaba de nacer solo dos días! ¿Y TÚ piensas matarlo?

Para el momento Harry había comenzado a llorar por los gritos de su madre y poco después James había entrado al salón mirando la situación, evaluando si debía ayudar a su amigo o no.

― ¡Ves lo que haces! ―continuó gritando Lily―. Ven aquí, cariño ―Lily quitó a Harry de los brazos de su padrino y comenzó a arrullarlo.

―P-pero si… se estaba divirtiendo, Lily ―balbuceó Sirius, mirándola con los bien abiertos.

― ¿Eso lo llamas divertido, Black? Casi me matas del susto al ver que Harry no estaba en su cuna ―dijo Lily ya tranquilizándose.

―Lily, cariño, Sirius no tiene la culpa de esto. Tome a Harry en la mañana para que no te despertara temprano ―intervino James, todavía parado en el mismo sitio.

La cara de Lily se suavizo, pero entonces recordó que James había dejado la cortina apartada.

―Claro… y supongo que dejar la cortina apartada era una manera para que no despertara temprano ―dijo Lily suavemente.

―Bueno… sí, pero… ¡He hecho el desayuno! ―dijo James dándole una sonrisa abierta.

― ¡Eso es genial, Cornamenta! ―dijo Sirius mientras se pasaba una mano por su tripa. Estaba claro que Sirius no comería nada que haría James, pero era mejor que tener que enfrentarse a la furia de la pelirroja.

Lily dio un suspiro y siguió a los chicos a la cocina, no tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas para seguir regañándolos. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio una pila de panqueques quemados en la basura, volvió a dar un suspiro y le entregó Harry a James.

―Ya hare yo el desayuno, no quiero saber que les habrás echado y realmente no siento muchas ganas de ser envenenada, gracias ―dijo sarcásticamente Lily.

―No, el médico dijo que debías estar en reposo una semana tomando la poción ―dijo James mientras colocaba a Harry sobre una cuna.

― ¡Ag! James, sabes que odio que me trates como una invalida, tuve la suficiente fuerza para las escaleras yo sola y…

Lily fue interrumpida al oír a alguien tosiendo detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta comprobó que era Sirius, tenía en una mano un tenedor con un trozo de los panqueques y la otra en la garganta.

James reaccionó rápidamente y ya tenía un vaso con agua delante de Sirius, cuando Lily estaba a punto de ir a buscar un vaso. Tras unos minutos, Sirius todavía seguía un poco azul, pero al menos ya no estaba tosiendo.

―James… eso… n-no es… comida ―logró decir Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de contener la risa.

La tarde llegó rápidamente, tras haber terminado almorzando (sí, almorzando) en un pub en el pueblo regresaron a casa. Eran las 15.30 y la casa de los Potter estaba tranquila, Lily estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo mientras que James y Sirius jugaban con Harry, pero al parecer éste no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier minuto, pero su padrino y su padre hacían cualquier cosa para mantenerlo despierto.

―James, lo mejor es lo que lo acuestes, se despertó muy temprano y ha pasado por mucho hoy, debe de estar agotado ―dijo Lily sin apartar la vista de su libro.

James compartió una mirada derrotada con Sirius, tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, que se movió un poco en sus brazos y cerró los ojos por completo. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras Sirius dijo algo que capto su interés.

―James, Lily, creo que tenemos visita.

Lily dejo su libro sobre el sofá y camino hasta Sirius, James hizo lo mismo con Harry aún en sus brazos. Fuera de la casa, en la calle que salía del pueblo, estaba una chica caminando o más bien siendo arrastrada por algo invisible por la calle.

―Tal vez necesite ayuda… no se ve muy bien ―dijo Lily.

―No lo sé, Lily, con estos tiempos nada se sabe ―dijo James con ceño fruncido, le entregó a Harry a Lily―. Quédate aquí, Lily, Sirius y yo vamos a ver… que quiere.

Sin poder decir nada en contra, James y Sirius salieron de la casa con sus varitas en alto. Lily se mordió el labio mientras miraba por la ventana.

La chica de cabello tupido y marrón se había detenido justo al frente de la casa, sin si quiera percatarse de la presencia de James y Sirius.

― ¿Estás perdida? ―preguntó de repente Sirius todavía sin bajar la guardia.

La chica ni le miro ni le prestó atención, sin embargo dijo:

―_Harry…_ ―dijo la chica.

―Hola, ¿necesitas…?

James no había terminado de hacer la preguntó cuando escuchó una segunda voz, pero está era de un chico

―_Mira. Mírala, Hermione._

―_No sé qué… ¡Oh!_

―Cornamenta, o me estoy volviendo loco o la chica sabe imitar muy bien la voz de un chico sin mover los labios ―dijo Sirius mirando de soslayo a James.

―Ninguna de las dos, Canuto, no me creo nada de esto. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ―siguió intentado James. La chica seguía ignorándolo, mientras miraba la casa detenidamente―. _¡Expelliarmus!_

No sucedió nada, el hechizo había atravesado el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera un fantasma. Sirius lanzó un hechizo distinto, pero sucedió lo mismo que con James _¿Es que la chica era un fantasma?_

― ¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo? ―le preguntó Sirius a James, éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

―_No entiendo por qué no la reconstruyeron __―__susurró la chica, _todavía cautivada por la casa de los Potter.

―_A lo mejor no se puede. Tal vez pasa como con las heridas producidas por magia oscura, que es imposible curarlas._― había vuelto a decir aquella voz de chico.

De repente una mano apreció de la nada en el aire, que luego se apoyó sobre la verja.

―No dejare que le hagas daño a mi familia ―gruñó James, volviendo a utilizar otros hechizos en vano.

―James, creo que debes regresar a casa, llama a Dumbledore y si las cosas se ponen peor vete con Lily y Harry ―dijo Sirius sin vacilar.

James asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de darse la vuelta y regresar la chica volvía a hablar:

― _¿No piensas entrar? No parece muy segura, podría… ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mira!_

Entonces de la nada pareció un letrero sobre el suelo, justo delante de ellos. James se mordió el labio, quería leer lo que decía, pero su familia lo necesitaba. Sin mirar atrás corrió a la casa y lo más rápido posible tomo un poco de polvos _flu_, metió la cabeza en la chimenea y llamó por Dumbledore.

Fuera Sirius seguía mirando a los chicos, no muy seguro de si debía mirar el letrero de madera, si era todo una trampa y cuando mirara la chica y el chico se lanzarían sobre él y luego por los Potter, su familia. Echando un rápido vistazo logro leer lo siguiente:_ en este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_ pero entonces el letrero desapareció, asustado miró hacia arriba esperando ver a la chica apuntándolo con la varita, pero cuando alzó la cabeza no había nada, la chica había desaparecido y quizá también el chico. Se quedo unos segundos comprobando que no estaban por la zona y regreso a la casa.

―Por favor dime, James, ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que decirme? ―escuchó decir la voz de Dumbledore cuando entro en el salón.

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía un tic en la pierna mientras seguía cargando a Harry, Dumbledore estaba mirándolos preocupado y James parecía estar encontrando su propia voz.

―Albus, no sé… no sé lo que sucedió allá fuera, tratamos de hablar con la chica pero no escuchaba, luego intentamos lanzar un hechizo porque pensábamos que eran mortifagos, pero el hechizo no le hizo ningún daño, como si fuera un fantasma ―dijo James mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

―James, hijo, cree que tienes que contármelo desde el principio ―dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Sirius terminó de entrar en el salón y junto con James contó lo que había sucedido al frente de la casa. Dumbledore los escuchó atentamente mientras se pasaba una mano por la barba, tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos que no le gustaba nada a Sirius ni a Lily.

―Es extraño, nunca había oído hablar de esto alguna vez ―dijo Dumbledore mirándolos intensamente―. Lo que me extraña es que el chico invisible tuviera el mismo nombre que su hijo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, Albus? ―preguntó alarmada Lily.

―Nada por el momento, querida. Buscare algo que nos ayude con todo esto y si ocurre esto otra vez, llamadme lo más pronto posible. No creo que esto sea muy peligroso, si el hechizo traspaso a la chica como si fuera un fantasma, puede que realmente sea un fantasma ―dijo Dumbledore mirando por la ventana la parte de delante de la casa.

― ¿Pero por qué estarían aquí? ¿Sus antiguos propietarios? ―preguntó James mientras tomaba la mano de Lily―. Bathilda nunca nos dijo que viviera aquí una chica antes.

―No lo sé, James y eso es lo que me preocupa ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ahora, creo que debo volver a Hogwarts y buscar algo que nos ayude a entender esto. Lo hare lo más rápido que pueda.

―Gracias, Albus ―logró decir Lily.

Dumbledore les sonrió, se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea, pero antes se dirigió a Sirius.

― ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos, Sirius? ―éste pareció sorprendido por la pregunta e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza―, bien. Por cierto, no veo por qué no Remus pueda saber sobre esto.

James asintió con la cabeza. Dumbledore echó un último vistazo a la familia y entró a la chimenea de regreso a Hogwarts.

**FI**

_¡Hola, al que este leyendo! Está es mi primera historia, jamás he escrito en mi vida (lol), me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión. Siento si hay errores, apenas tengo 14 años y estoy aprendiendo un poco (si ya sé, no es una escusa muy buena, pero es la que tengo a mi favor)._

_Decidme si demo continuar, es muy importante, me he basado un poco en __Un pantallazo del futuro__ de PaulaB y de __Apparated __(siento, pero no me sé el nombre del autor)._

_Yo quise hacer uno por mi misma y a ver qué os parece __ Si demo continuar o no._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fecha:**_ 21/08/2010

_**Resumen:**_Dos días después de que Harry nace, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder, ¿fantasmas del pasado o del futuro? ¿Quiénes son realmente Hermione, Harry y Ron?

_**Disclaimer: **_No tengo nada de Harry Potter, de ningún libro. No hago esto por dinero, solo por diversión y ni mucho menos. Todo lo que saque del libro pertenece solo a Rowling (no a Warner ni a mí).

_**Spoilers: **_En este capítulo Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.

_**Presente Olvidado**_

―**Capítulo Dos: La Piedra**_**―**_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en detrás de la mesa en su despacho, esperando la llegada de su círculo más cercano, es decir, gran parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Tenía una grandiosa noticia de dar, aunque claro no tan grandiosa como decir que Voldemort había caído, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para realzar el ánimo a sus compañeros.

Después de que los Potter lo hubieran llamado el 2 de agosto para que viera un evento asombroso y a la vez peligroso, había pasado días estudiando tal evento. Incluso él mismo había presenciado uno cuando estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, había sido muy inusual pero definitivamente interesante. Habían pasado semanas investigando y no había vuelto a recibir ninguna llamada de los Potter. Hasta que justo hace dos días había descubierto una manera de saber el lugar exacto donde se encontraban los eventos.

Albus miró la hora en su reloj de oro del bolsillo, era muy extraño porque tenía doce manecillas y ningún número, en cambio pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Faltaban solo dos minutos para que la reunión comenzara, por lo que no debían de tardar mucho en llegar.

Y así fue, justo cuando faltaban unos segundos para las cuatro, comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Por su puesto, los primeros fueron Minerva McGonagall junto con Hagrid, poco después llegaron los Longbottom por la chimenea y segundos antes que Alastor Moody y por ultimo llegaron los Potter junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

―Buenas tardes, por favor sentaos ―dijo Dumbledore apareciendo nueve sillas para los miembros―. Me alegro saber que hayáis venido. Como podrán ver no tenemos a todos los miembros de la Orden, me pareció más debido elegir a los más indicados para que pudieran presenciar un grandioso evento. Hace unas semanas recibí la llamada por red flu de James, lo que me dijeron fue sorprende: había aparecido una joven delante de su casa junto con alguien invisible, intentaron hablar con ellos e incluso lanzarle hechizos, pero nada funcionó, los hechizos traspasaron el cuerpo de la joven como si fuera un fantasma y parecía ajena a su alrededor. Esto me llevo a preguntarme ¿qué eran?, durante varias semanas estuve investigando y encontré unas razones, pero solo es una conjetura: la chica que estaba delante de la casa de los Potter era un recuerdo o un evento que sucederá en el futuro, puede que esto quiera decir que alguien está enviando estos eventos desde el futuro, quizá para ayudar a construir un mejor futuro; o quizá sea que los velos entre la muerte y la vida se estén abriendo, y no me sorprendería después de haber escuchado que los del Departamento de Misterios está investigando estos velos.

― ¿Quieres decir que la chica que vimos puede que venga del reino de los muertos? ―preguntó Sirius en un tono burlón.

―Sí, exactamente ―respondió Albus sin prestar atención al tono de Sirius―. Pero a medida que fui avanzando puedo asegurar que no existe ninguna amenaza de esos eventos hacia nosotros. Hace unos días o unas semanas pude presenciar uno de los eventos, si hubiese sido una amenaza para nuestra vida o para Hogwarts estoy seguro de que hubiese podido sentirlo o incluso Hogwarts. A partir de esto creo que puedo descartar la idea de que los velos se estén abriendo y reafirmar que sea algo enviado del futuro.

―Pero, Dumbledore, ¿cómo sabremos dónde encontrar a estos… eventos? ―preguntó Alice Longbottom, inclinándose un poco para adelante.

―A eso iba precisamente ―dijo Albus con un pequeño brillo divertido en sus ojos azules―. Como sabrán Hogwarts tiene su propia magia, al ser el director de la escuela estoy ligado a su magia, por eso precisamente sé donde se encuentran, a veces, los alumnos ―Albus le dio un pequeño guiñado a los tres merodeadores, quienes tuvieron reacciones diferentes: Remus se sonrojo fuertemente, Sirius se limitó a reír y James se sonrojo levemente y sonrió de lado―, pero estas personas de los eventos no son mis alumnos ni estas en cuerpo y hueso en Hogwarts, por lo que me es muy difícil encontrarlo. Así opte por utilizar la piedra Lapislázuli que tiene la utilidad de la comunicación, de esta manera logre implantar un poco de la magia de Hogwarts y varios hechizos de detección en diez Lapislázuli para poder obtener la localización exacta de los eventos.

―Pero, ¿Qué pasa si los eventos se encuentran en otra parte fuera de Hogwarts, Albus? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Lamento decir que todavía no he logrado encontrar una forma de localizarlos, dado que otras partes como Hogsmeade no tienen la magia de Hogwarts y yo no estoy ligada a ella ―respondió Albus, luego los miro detenidamente a cada uno y continuó: ―Ahora, bien, las piedras que os voy a dar si aceptáis uniros no os dirán el lugar donde se encuentre el evento, sólo lo podre ver yo al estar unido con Hogwarts. Nos reuniríamos todos en el Gran Comedor. Entonces, ¿Quién quiere formar parte de esto? ―Albus los miró sobre sus gafas de media luna, esperando una respuesta. Todos en la sala asintieron de acuerdos en formar parte de los eventos del futuro.

Albus sacó una caja plana de madera, la abrió con unos golpecitos con su varita y de ella sacó unas piedras ovaladas de color azul rey con algunos puntos verdes dentro de la piedra. Minerva se levantó y cogió la caja, cogió una piedra y pasó la caja a Hagrid, así cada uno cogió una piedra.

― ¿Crees que Harry estará seguro con tu madre? ―le preguntó Lily cogiendo una piedra de la caja y pasándosela a Remus.

―Lily, ya hemos hablado de ello, mi mamá se ocupara de él perfectamente, además tiene a los elfos domésticos. ¿Te olvidas que ella fue la que me crió?

―Eso es lo que más preocupa, James ―dijo Lily dándole una sonrisa a James.

―Bien, ahora que ya todos tenéis una piedra quiero explicaros que cuando un evento se vaya a presentar en Hogwarts, la piedra va a comenzar a vibrar por lo que sería más conveniente llevarla en el bolsillo de la túnica. También he logrado que la piedra comience a vibrar cuando Hogwarts sienta de la magia de los eventos, por lo que tendréis suficiente tiempo para llegar aquí ―explicó Albus.

― ¿Importa si traemos a nuestros hijos? ―preguntó Alice señalando a Lily a sí misma.

―No por supuesto que no, como ya he dicho los eventos no son una amenaza para nadie, quizá sería mejor traerlos aquí estarían más seguros en Hogwarts y con sus padre ―los Longbottom y los Potter asintieron aliviados de poder traer a los niños con ellos.

Entonces sucedió lo que todos tanto esperaban. Era irónico que sucediera justo en ese momento, quizá la persona que estaba enviando los eventos sabía que ellos ya tenían la forma de tener la localización exacta de los eventos. Fuera lo que fuera, todos se levantaron de un salto, emocionado y mirando expectantes a Dumbledore, mientras los Lapislázuli vibraban en sus manos.

―Están en la enfermería.

Dumbledore no tuvo que decir nada más para que todos salieran de la oficina del director. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la enfermería nadie se atrevía a hablar, quizá por los nervios o por la emoción, lo único que se escuchaba eran los rápidos pasos del grupo y los golpetazos repetidos por el pasillo al paso de Moody. Abrieron las puertas de la enfermería de forma brusca y entraron apresuradamente. Nada había allí a excepción de las camillas blancas de la enfermería y… ¿la Sra. Pomfrey?

― ¿Se puede saber cual es este alboroto? ¿Qué es esa manera de entrar en la enfermería? ―exclamó la Sra. Pomfrey con los brazos cruzados.

―Yo pensé que los profesores se tomaban algunas vacaciones ―dijo Sirius de repente.

―Pues claro que sí, Black, pero no cuando la las clases están muy cerca ―replicó Minerva, luego se volvió a la Sra. Pomfrey que seguía erguida en medio de su enfermería con los brazos cruzados expectante―, Poppy, no hay nadie en la enfermería no veo cual es el problema.

Pero antes de que la Sra. Pomfrey pudiese negarse, aparecieron dos personas en la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey soltó un chillido y corrió hacia su oficina mientras el grupo se acerca al evento. En una de las camillas se encontraba dormido un niño pequeño, con rostro delgado y cabello negro alborotado, se parecía mucho a James Potter; a su lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore mirando fijamente al niño. En la mesa al lado de la cama del niño había una cantidad de paquetes, la mayoría de golosinas.

―Se parece mucho a James ―dijo Remus mirando al niño con la cabeza ladeada.

―No, se parece a Harry ―dijo James cuando el niño abrió los ojos, unos ojos verdes brillantes como los de Lily Potter.

Sirius se rió entre dientes, Remus sonrió al igual que James y Lily.

― ¿Qué crees…?

―Basta de cháchara ―gruñó Moody―, más tarde habrá tiempo de hablar y hacer preguntas.

El Albus del evento se inclinó sobre el niño casi a unos palmos de su rostro, cosa que parecía confundir a Harry.

―_Buenas tardes, Harry _―dijo el Dumbledore del evento y le sonrió levemente a Harry, pero éste parecía todavía muy confundido y fuera de sí.

― _¡__Señor! ¡La piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido… _―dijo Harry con urgencia después de un rato.

―Creo que tu hijo está un poco mal de la… ―Sirius no logró terminar de la frase, porque inmediatamente recibió miradas amenazantes de Lily y Moody.

―_Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra._

― ¿Qué piedra? ―preguntó Frank en voz alta, pero nadie le miro mal como a Sirius.

― _¿Entonces quién la tienes? Señor, yo…_

―_Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí._

El grupo, a excepción de Moody, se rió ante el comentario del director, pero era verdad, la Sra. Pomfrey era muy buena en su oficio pero era muy estricta con las visitas y muy exagerada cuando se habla de pequeñas heridas.

―_Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores __―_dijo Dumbledore señalando los regalos.

― ¿Admiradores? ―preguntaron Minerva y Lily al mismo tiempo horrorizadas.

―Sabía que el pequeño Cornamenta iba a ser mejor que James ―dijo Sirius riendo a carcajadas que semejaban a los ladridos de un perro. Remus puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco―. Con admiradores antes del tercer año, eso fue el tiempo que tú duraste, Cornamenta.

― ¡Callaos de una vez! ―rugió Moody cuando vio que Albus del evento volvía a hablar.

―_Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe __―_James y Sirius soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Remus, Lily y Minerva negaban con la cabeza― _Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de mandarte un inodoro _―esto provoco que James y Sirius volvieran a reír, pero esta vez acompañados de Remus, Frank, Dumbledore y Hagrid―. _No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó._

― ¡Ag! La Sra. Pomfrey siempre es una aguafiestas ―se quejó Sirius cruzándose de brazos―. Es igual que cuando confiscó las bombas fétidas o cuando echó a Canuto de la enfermería.

―Es normal que los haya confiscado, canuto no es el perro más limpio del mundo ―dijo Lily.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

―Que te pareces a al grasoso de Snape. Ahora cállate, Sirius, intento escuchar a mi hijo ―dijo James zanjando la conversación.

―_Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados._

― ¡Ah, esos deben ser…! ―empezó a decir Sirius.

― ¿Te callas por ti mismo o tengo que maldecirte? ―gruñó Moody sacando su varita de sus túnicas. Sirius dio un paso atrás y alzó las manos en modo de rendición.

―_Pero señor, la Piedra… _―insistió Harry.

―_Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegue a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien._

―Si explicara que es la Piedra y quién es Quirrell, todos entenderíamos, profesor ―dijo Alice mirando de soslayo a Dumbledore, pero éste parecía de acuerdo con ella como el resto del grupo.

― _¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?_

―_Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima…_

―_Fue usted…_

―_Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde._

―Sea a lo que sea que haya hecho Harry, no era nada seguro y muy peligroso. Si no, cómo sino iba a llegar a la enfermería inconsciente ―murmuró Lily abrazándose a sí misma. James pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

―_Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra…_

―_No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti… _―Lily le sonrió suavemente a Dumbledore, sabía que a él le preocupaban mucho sus estudiantes, pero parecía tener un apreció diferente hacia su hijo_―__ El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida._

― _¿Destruida? Pero su amigo… Nicolás Flamel…_

― ¿Nicolás Flamel? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? ―preguntó Remus para sí mismo. Dumbledore tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

― _¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo con que era lo mejor._

―_Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?_

―_Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir._

― ¿Ese no es el alquimista que creó la Piedra Filosofal? ―dijo Frank mirando asombrado a Albus.

―Ese mismo ―dijo Albus sonriendo.

― ¡El de los cromos de chocolate! ―exclamó Sirius emocionado―, ya sabía yo que lo había visto antes.

La mayoría del grupo puso los ojos en blanco ante el descubrimiento de Sirius. Al parecer solo podía pensar si se trataba de comida.

― ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hijo con esa Piedra? ―preguntó Lily molesta.

―… _parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! _―Remus se sonrojo un poco, para él le iría muy bien tener, al menos, un poco más de dinero en vez de vivir de James y Sirius. Las siguiente palabras de Dumbledore hicieron sonrojar más a Remus, pues era cierto y se sentía un poco culpable― _Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían… El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos._

― ¡Grandes y sabias palabras, Dumbledore! ―dijo Hagrid por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Parecía que estaba llorando.

― _¿Señor? Estuve pensado… Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no este, Vol… quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe…_

― ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi hijo con Voldemort? ―gruñó James, soltando brevemente a su esposa.

― ¿Por qué Voldemort estaría detrás de Harry y la Piedra? ―dijo Sirius también preocupado―. No pudo haberle pasado nada a James y a Lily en el pasado ¿verdad?

―Mi hijo solo tiene once en ese momento ―dijo señalando al Harry del evento―, no es ninguna amenaza para Voldemort, y su tuviera un problema con nosotros debería de enfrentarse a nosotros. Ese hijo de…

― ¿Quieres decir entonces, que nos ha pasado algo? ―preguntó Lily mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pálidas, mientras miraba a su hijo del evento.

―Espero que no, porque si no… Yo matare a ese hijo de… ―comenzó Sirius, pero al parecer prefirió callarse, se había dado cuenta que Peter no estaba allí. Normalmente Peter pasaba mucho por desapercibido por la gente, no decía mucho y no era alguien que a la vista gustara de hablar, por lo que sólo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que no estaba allí. Eso era serio.

―_Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder_...

― ¿Cuándo perdió el poder? ―preguntó Alice con las cejas alzadas.

―Podríamos tener paz otra vez ―dijo Dumbledore sonriendo―, quizá sea eso a causa de Harry.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ―Lily no encontraba las palabras para ir en contra de Albus.

―Terminemos de oír lo que tengan que decir los del evento y luego hablaremos ―dijo Albus con un rostro serio pero a la vez sereno.

Lily asintió a regañadientes y siguió viendo el evento.

―_Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir… cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad…_

Lo fuera a decir Dumbledore o lo que quisiera preguntar Harry, nunca lo supieron porque el evento acabo repentinamente en ese momento.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―gruñó Moody― Ni siquiera dicen algo valioso para saber cómo Voldemort pierde el poder.

―Al menos ahora sabemos que caerá, Alastor ―dijo Albus alzando brevemente las cejas―. Ahora si me permitís, debo hablar con los Potter sobre algo importante. Los veré cuando haya otro evento. Que pasen buenas tardes y no olviden este evento ni el Lapislázuli.

Los Longbottom y Moody se despidieron y salieron de la enfermería. Hagrid y Minerva también se despidieron y regresaron a sus quehaceres de la escuela. Los Potter, Sirius y Remus siguieron a Dumbledore hacia el despacho, obviamente cualquier cosa que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle a los Potter también tenía que decírselo a Sirius y a Remus, eran parte de la familia.

**FI.**

_¡Hola de nuevo a los que estén leyendo! Quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso pero no puedo escribir más rápido, apenas tengo una o dos horas el ordenador al día y quería actualizar junto con mi otro fic. Además no soy la persona que escriba más rápido en el mundo. Espero que os haya gustado, si no pues… decídmelo. Ahora, aclaraciones:_

_1.- Primero iré colocando los eventos menos irrelevantes y que no digan mucho de la muerte de Lily y James, pero al menos ya lo sospechan._

_2.- La piedra Lapislázuli realmente sirve para la comunicación, pero con otro sentido ;)_

_3.- Espero no haber tenido personajes OoC._

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ^^**_


End file.
